


Shot Through the Heart

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Eight H/C Bingo Card [69]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: "Huh," he says softly, taking note of the Samwell crimson of the stud. Then he grins, presses a kiss behind Bitty's ear, and lets him go.Bitty gets a piercing. And then another one. And another one…. Jack may be getting more than he bargained for on this one.





	Shot Through the Heart

It starts out almost as a whim after Bitty graduates. He comes home one night in early July with a stud in his ear, making Jack stop in his tracks and stare.

Bitty goes pink and mutters something about starting dinner, but Jack catches him around the middle. Bitty stills in his arms, tilting his head when Jack moves him to examine the piercing. He doesn't touch it, too busy sitting with the swell of want in his chest at the sight. It's not a strange feeling, but it is a strange stimulus, and Jack takes the time to really sit with that before he says or does anything more.

"Huh," he says softly, taking note of the Samwell crimson of the stud. Then he grins, presses a kiss behind Bitty's ear, and lets him go.

Bitty stares up at him for a long moment, then grins back, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. "Dinner?" he asks.

"Sure," Jack says. "Need any help?"

——

Six months later, Bitty gets the cartilage pierced on the same ear. He warns Jack this time, more out of a sense of courtesy than any sort of necessity. Jack appreciates it all the same, and when Bitty comes home that night with not one but two cartilage piercings, Jack has to smother his laugh behind his hand.

Bitty swats at him, but is otherwise good-natured about Jack's reaction, if a bit nervous. "It just. I liked the way it looked," he murmurs

Jack sobers immediately, tugging Bitty in to kiss him deeply. "I know, Bitty," he says, smiling against his boyfriend's lips. "I know."

It seems to soother Bitty well enough.

——

The tongue piercing is the one that finally does him in.

Nine months and three matching piercings on Bitty's other ear should have numbed Jack's reactions to the damn things, but those have nothing on what Bitty has in store for him after the first game of the season.

It's a strange thing to feel it against his own tongue and startle back to stare at Bitty. Bitty laughs and opens his mouth, showing it off with a twinkle in his eye. "Like it?"

Jack can only swear and dive in to kiss Bitty, something in him desperate to feel the smooth steel against his tongue. They kiss and kiss and kiss and just as Jack thinks he's going to have to come up for air, Bitty pulls back, something wicked in his eyes. Jack barely has time to process the expression before Bitty's darting in to whisper in his ear.

"If you like that, think about what it's gonna feel like on your dick."

Jack freezes and goes a bit lightheaded as the blood rushes to his dick. Bitty just laughs, something warm and teasing in the tone. Then he turns on his heel and heads to the bedroom, stripping as he goes. Jack can only stare after him for a long moment before Bitty calls out to him, amusement in his tone.

"You'd better get your perky little ass in here if you don't want me to start without you!"

"It's not little," Jack says on autopilot. Bitty's laugh is warm and happy and draws Jack like a moth to a flame.

"You're damn right it's not, babe," Bitty says when Jack rounds the corner into their bedroom, a twinkle in his eye. "Now get it on that bed so I can have my wicked way with you."

Jack wastes no time in complying.

——

(And, just for the record, the piercing does feel damn amazing on his dick. Or maybe that's just Bitty's skill. Frankly, after that orgasm, Jack can't find it in himself to find the difference.)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Part of my Round Eight H/C Bingo Card. [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
